For The First Time
by 123HSMluver
Summary: Gabriella has had a relationship in the past that still haunts her to the day. Will she be able to recover from it? ONE SHOT


"Gabriella, phone's for you!"

Immersed in her novel, it took a moment for Gabriella to pull her mind from the world of fiction.

"Coming!" She called a little uncertainly. She got up from her bed and hurried downstairs to where her mother was waiting with the phone.

"It's Taylor." Her mother explained.

Gabriella nodded and took the phone, sighing. She knew what this was about.

"Taylor, I'm _not_ going. And shouldn't you be there already?" She said in greeting, ignoring the surprised look from her mother.

"Gabs, come on! It's just for a few hours. Please?"

"You know I don't like dances, Tay. And besides, you have someone to go with, I don't." Gabriella replied, twirling the phone cord around her finger. "And I have nothing to wear." She added, hoping it would get her out of the commitment.

"I'm not at the dance yet, and I have tons of things you could wear. Get your butt over here, you're going." Taylor replied smoothly.

"Tay-"

"See you in a few."

Taylor hung up and Gabriella groaned, putting the phone back on its cradle. Her mother raised an eyebrow and Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest.

"Apparently I'm going to the Spring Formal." She grumbled, giving her mom a quick hug before grabbing her cell phone and heading out the door to go to Taylor's house.

* * *

"Wow, Gabs. You look amazing!" Taylor complimented, turning her friend so that she was facing the full length mirror.

Gabriella took in the reflection and self consciously crossed her arms over her chest. Taylor grinned from behind her and nodded in satisfaction.

"I think I did an amazing job if I do so myself." She said, winking at Gabriella.

"You did a great job, Tay." Gabriella replied with a shy smile. "I look amazing. But do I really have to go? You're going with Chad – I don't have anyone to go with. Everyone else has a date."

"Girl, I did _not_ just do all of that work for nothing. You are _going_ if I had to drag you there myself."

"You just might have to." Gabriella muttered under her breath.

"And besides," Taylor continued, ignore Gabriella's remark. "I'm sure there'll be plenty of single guys there. That always happens at the Spring Formal. Come on, it'll be fun."

"Tay-"

"Chad's here, let's go." Taylor said firmly, dragging her friend to where Chad was now seeing how many cookies he could stuff in his face before Taylor could smack him over the head.

"Hey! You decided to come Gabs! Great!" Chad said in greeting, after he had kissed Taylor on cheek.

Gabriella just nodded and smiled.

"You look great too, you both do." He added genuinely meaning it.

Gabriella looked over at Taylor and had to agree with Chad that she looked amazing.

She had worn her hair up in a messy style bun with her bangs straightened and framing her face. Her dress was a silky black held up by a halter strap and went to just below the knee. Her black heels completed the outfit.

"You look amazing, Tay." She said adding to Chad's statement.

"Same to you, Gabi!" Taylor shot back, causing Gabriella to look down at herself.

The dress that Taylor had lent her was a dark red in colour, with little tear drop shaped spots decorating it in various colours. The dress was pulled tight until just below the bust where there was a purple ribbon. From there it fanned out and flowed until just below the knee where the dress stopped. The dress was strapless and Taylor had straightened Gabriella's hair, leaving it to flow freely down to her waist. Ignoring Taylor's protests Gabriella had insisted on wearing red flats for comfort.

"I look alright…" Gabriella murmured, embarrassed. To take the attention off of her, Gabriella turned to Chad and smiled. "You look pretty dashing yourself."

Chad beamed and straightened his mangled bow tie that looked more like a balloon animal. He was wearing black dress pants, a white button down t-shirt and had attempted to put on a bow tie. He wore a black baseball cap and had his puffball of hair tied back into a ponytail.

Gabriella didn't realize he had been holding a hand behind his back until Taylor sighed and held out a hand.

"Chad…"

"Awww come on Tay, please?" He begged.

"Give it here Chad." She replied, sighing.

Chad sighed and Gabriella let out a giggle as he hugged his ever present basketball and then reluctantly gave it to Taylor who threw it behind her down the hallway. Chad let out a squeak and ran over to it with lightning speed to inspect it.

"Tay! Be _careful!_ Don't just throw it!" He scolded, carrying it to the living room and setting it gently on the couch.

"Oh honestly Chad, it's just a basketball!" Taylor said with an eye roll. "Now come on let's get to the dance."

* * *

Gabriella stood with her back plastered against the wall, feeling extremely uncomfortable with everyone staring at her. When she, Taylor and Chad had gotten to the school dance they had left her for the dance floor and Gabriella was left to fend for herself beside the refreshment table. A few guys had asked her to dance but Gabriella had politely denied, determined to get out of here as soon as Taylor and Chad came back.

Yet another boy sauntered up to her and Gabriella felt her heart accelerate as he stopped not two inches away from her.

"Dance with me." He demanded.

Gabriella gulped and shook her head.

"No thank you." She mumbled, smiling politely.

"No isn't an option" He said, and before Gabriella could react he had pressed her against the wall and was about to kiss her.

Gabriella let out a shriek and shoved him away from her, causing her to get a few odd looks. Deciding she couldn't wait for Taylor and Chad, Gabriella ran from the gym and was glad that she had worn flats as she hurried through the parking lot. The wind was warm and Gabriella slowed to a walk as she realized that no one was following her and then decided to sit on the bleachers until Taylor and Chad were ready to leave.

She climbed onto the wooden seats and stared up at the stars, her heart thudding in her chest. She had only had one relationship in her life and it hadn't been anything like she had expected or wanted it to be. The guy had been pushy and was incredibly jealous. Finally when she had moved to Albuquerque she had gotten the courage to tell him over the phone that she wanted out of the relationship.

Gabriella was so lost in her memories that she didn't see anyone coming until she heard them sit down beside her. Gabriella jumped and then relaxed slightly as she found herself looking into the concerned eyes of Troy Bolton; East High's star basketball player.

"Are you okay Gabriella?" He asked. "I saw what that guy did to you…I took care of him when he tried to follow you."

"Thank you." Gabriella said, relieved. "And yes I'm okay."

"Do you need a ride home or anything?" He inquired with a friendly smile. Gabriella smiled back.

"I'm okay, thanks. Just waiting for Taylor and Chad." She said.

Troy nodded and turned to her.

"I'll wait with you in case that creep comes back." He decided.

"Oh no, that's fine. I'm sure you want to get back to your date."

Troy chuckled.

"I don't have one. I came alone." He said, his eyes amused.

Gabriella winced and moaned.

"Oh I'm sorry Troy, I didn't mean to-"

"Relax, it's fine." He interrupted with a smile.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Troy asked, leaning over to brush a strand of hair from her eyes.

Gabriella was surprised as her skin tingled where his hand had touched her. She smiled and then let it fade, not wanting to lie to him.

"It's just…what he did reminds me of another relationship that I was in. It's the only one I've ever been in and I guess it's sort of scared me from dating anyone else." Gabriella explained, not understanding why she was pouring out her life story to someone she had only talked to a few times before now.

"Was he abusive?" Troy asked, his eyes concerned again, but also comforting.

Gabriella nodded and was horrified as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yes. But please don't mention this to anyone. No one knows."

"I won't." Troy mumbled. He was quiet for a moment, thinking. Then he sighed. "You know not every relationship is like that. There are idiots out there, like him, but there's good guys as well. Don't let him ruin your life."

Gabriella sniffed and wiped the tear from her cheek. "I know, I guess I haven't gotten over it."

Troy reached over and took her hand.

"Let me help you." He said.

Gabriella looked up at him and then at his hand holding hers. The tingling sensation grew again. She looked back at his eyes to see he was serious.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked, smiling a bit.

"Let me show you." Troy said, moving their joined hands so they were between them. "Let me show you that not all relationships can be bad."

Gabriella felt her heart hammering in her chest and she felt a smile stretch across her face.

"A-are you asking me out?" She asked in a whisper.

Troy nodded.

"But I won't be offended if you say no. I know that we hardly know each other so I'm okay if we're friends first."

"I-I think I'd like a boyfriend." She said, more to herself then him.

"Is that a yes?" Troy asked, moving closer to her.

"Yes." Gabriella breathed, as she felt a sense of relief settling over her.

Troy grinned and slowly, carefully leaned in closer and very, very gently pressed his lips to hers. Gabriella tensed and Troy pulled away from her and looked her over.

"Shoot, sorry. Got carried away." He said.

Gabriella just shook her head and closed the space between them again, glad when Troy responded.

They broke apart a few seconds later, both beaming. Troy pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair.

"I won't hurt you, Gabriella." He whispered.

"Brie." She replied. "You can call me Brie."  
"Brie…" Troy said, with a chuckle. "I will never do anything to hurt you. I promise to you that I won't."

And listening to the sincerity and emotion in his voice, Gabriella believed him.

**AN: How was that? I liked it! Hope you did too! Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
